


voulez vous coucher avec moi

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adding more tags would be spoilers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Cabarets, Don't Judge Me, First Meetings, M/M, Not based on the musical whatsoever, but heavily inspired by it and lady marmalade, kim mingyu is mentioned, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Glücklich zu sehen, je suis enchanté, bleibe, reste, stay.(Or the one where Kwon Soonyoung was very enamored with the hidden piano man.)





	voulez vous coucher avec moi

“Alright so let me get this straight…” Choi Seungcheol was a bright, intelligent man. Brutish at first, but once you get to know him, practically a baby. They had been together their entire lives, through thick and thin. There was no room for judgement or discrimination. Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. The noise was loud inside the establishment. It resonated through the speakers from the ceilings. It was almost difficult to have a conversation, but Seungcheol persevered.

“Of _all_ the women in here--all the flexible, dancing, willing, and _consenting_ women who would _throw_ themselves at your feet if you asked--you chose the _piano man_?”

So maybe there was a little judgement there. Seungcheol glared at his companion who was smiling while watching the stage. A woman appeared and began dancing. Fit, tall, and voluptuous. Anyone would surely have begged to be with her. She had charisma on stage. Her hands caressed her sides, an invitation for a fling. Her hair was a auburn blond, flowing down past her shoulders and it added to her seductiveness. The stage lights put a glow behind her from where they sat. She threw a flirty wink at them though Seungcheol was sure it was aimed at the person across him.

But his eyes were on the side of the stage, a hidden place that could be seen but easily ignored and disregarded. A big brown piano blocked the view of the person playing it. The tempo was flighty, but the melody was jazzy. It fit the atmosphere of the cabaret with the low ceiling lights and a sole spotlight.

Kwon Soonyoung was _the_ heir of the Kwon Enterprises, and he was happier and more awestruck at the small fluff of dark red hair peeking behind the piano than from the woman dancing and singing seductively on stage.

The woman stepped down from the stage. The men (some women and other people) hooted and whistled in excitement, with big googly eyes. They followed the woman's every step. Seungcheol did too, watching as she approached their table. She stopped right in front of Soonyoung whose brows twitched and his face looked at her with a silent question. She plopped herself onto his lap, a gloved hand caressing his cheek. Her voice was deep and seductive. Her lips were plump and dark red, and her eyes were big and glittering.

Seungcheol watched the exchange. The rest of the crowd continued to whistle and hoot at them. The woman leaned closer and her breasts were right up Soonyoung's chest. Seungcheol's eyebrows shot up high his fringe. The woman was leaning closer, her lips playing with Soonyoung's.

And yet Soonyoung seemed utterly unaffected. His face was schooled, calm. It was as if he was watching paint dry.

The woman didn't look offended at the lack of reaction from Soonyoung based on the encouragement of the crowd but it was noticeable from where Seungcheol was sitting. Her eyes were narrowed and almost twitching. There was a vein present at her temple, just about to pop. Seungcheol waited with bated breath to see who was going to crack first.

She stood, sliding her tightly clothed ass down Soonyoung's thighs and blew him a kiss and a playful wink in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. The crowd went wild, screaming with louder whistles and hoots as the woman sauntered off back on stage. Her hips swayed seductively with each step. Her hands glided lightly at the people she passed by but other than that, the song ended quickly and the stage lights turned off.

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung breathed out, a deep exhale of relief. He held his chest. His eyes was wildly blinking and he turned his back to the stage. His shoulders were shaking and his chest was heaving. There was sweat forming under his fringe and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. He looked like he ran a marathon and all the adrenaline was flushing out of his system.

Seungcheol raised a brow and watched as Soonyoung took a moment to compose himself. After looking around and gripping the table by its sides, Soonyoung let out a loud grumble, a gruff “Woah!” deep from his diaphragm. The music returned to a clean jazz lounge tune over the speakers as the stage was cleared. The customers resumed their hearty laughter, drinking, and conversations. No one turned back around to see just how flustered Kwon Soonyoung was.

“Hyung!” Soonyoung whined, gripping the edges of the table with a pout. “How could you just sit there and _watch_ all of that?”

“Well, if you didn't like it _at all_ ,” Seungcheol replied, emphasizing his words, “why didn't you just _push her away_?”

“I didn't want to be rude.” Soonyoung answered, straightening up on his seat. His eyes were carefully glancing back to the stage as if he was afraid to see the woman standing there again. “Everyone seemed to be enjoying the performance.”

“Meanwhile you were enjoying the performance by the _side_ of the stage.” Pink blossomed on Soonyoung’s full cheeks, eyes darting back to the stage for a different reason. Seungcheol felt like he could puke at the fluffiness.

“We have to get going soon,” Seungcheol said, standing to pay for their bill near the entrance. Soonyoung turned to the empty stage, a longing look on his face. “I gotta introduce you to the owner in five minutes, _wangja-nim_.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, narrowing them at Seungcheol. Seungcheol chuckled, unaffected by his best friend even if he was the heir to one of the largest enterprises in Seoul. Well, regardless if Soonyoung chose to pursue the piano man or not, they’re both in for a ride.

  


“I’d say that was an _experience_ , wouldn’t you, Jihoon-ah?”

“Not really,” Jihoon scrunched his nose, his face contorting oddly. “But I bet you had a _blast_ , Jeonghan- _hyung_.”

“You could still call me _noona_ , Jihoon-ah.” Jeonghan teased as he removed the brown wig then shook his head. He reached for a tissue and removed the stage make up. Gone was the pouty form of the lips, the contoured cheeks, and the long lashes. He applied some balm and moisturizer to keep his face from drying out. He smacked his lips and threw his own reflection a kiss.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. The cabaret was still noisy while the master of ceremonies stood back on stage after taking a short break. (Kim Mingyu needed to tell them _when_ he was going to take his break, or so help him god.)

“Unzip me, Jihoon-ah,” Jeonghan turned and revealed the top zipper of the dress. Jihoon reached high and unzipped it nonchalantly, used to the way Jeonghan talked. He yanked it down until it reached the end and let go.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes this time, disappointed at Jihoon for how he handled a lady’s dress. He held it close to his chest so that it wouldn’t completely fall. Jihoon turned around because he at least had the decency for other people.

A knock came through the door and both of them jumped. Their eyes widened and they froze in a moment of shock. No one visited and the master of ceremonies would have called out to them before knocking. When the doorknob twisted, they scrambled.

“Hang on!” Jeonghan called out to the person outside, frantic as he hissed, “Jihoon-ah, _distract them_!”

Jihoon couldn’t so much as blink when Jeonghan ran behind the dresser screen and the door opened fully. And as soon as Jihoon turned around, it was as if--as cliché as it fucking was--time stopped.

More for the person on the other side of the door than Jihoon himself, anyway.

His cheeks turned red and his narrow eyes widened. His mouth fell open and Jihoon felt naked under his gaze.

“I-- I mean-- Isn’t this the singer’s dressing room?”

Blinking repeatedly, Jihoon gave a stiff nod. The man looked around, pink still dusting his cheeks. There was loud rustling behind the dresser screen and the pink in the cheeks turned into a deep red blush.

Jeonghan stepped out of the screen. He wore a simple loose shirt and jeans, still as androgynous as he could be. He rose a brow at the visitor and said, “Depends on who you’re talking about, stud.”

The visitor blinked, turning slightly to look at Jeonghan before turning back to Jihoon. He looked mesmerized, moreso at Jihoon than at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiled. It was his favorite sleazy smile that meant he was up for some mischief and teasing. Jihoon _hated_ that smile.

“God _damn it_ , Soonyoung-ah!” Someone outside shouted and the person skidded into a stop behind the man still staring at Jihoon. Jeonghan gave the newcomer the elevator eyes and a quiet whistle. He hadn’t seen him properly while performing but the man was a looker. A _thick_ looker.

“Oh,” the newcomer said, “that’s great then, this is easier.”

The newcomer stepped inside, gently pushing the man staring at Jihoon to the side, effectively blocking his view. He bowed a perfect ninety degree bow from the bellybutton before he reached into his blazer pocket and brandished a name card.

“Lee Jihoon-sshi,” he asked, “my name is Choi Seungcheol, vice president slash secretary of the idiot behind me. I work for Kwon Enterprises and we would like to talk to you about your cabaret.”

Jeonghan’s wondrous albeit mischievous look morphed into surprise. They had been struggling to run the business for months and then suddenly they show up out of the blue? What kind of sorcery--

The man--Choi Seungcheol--pulled the other man to stand beside him. Jihoon stared at the name card before looking back at the two men near the doorway.

“This is my boss, by the way.”

With an elbow to the stomach, the other man seemed to be aware of what was happening. He cleared his throat, and reached one hand forward while the other supported his forearm.

“Kwon Soonyoung. I saw your performances earlier,” he said, and their eyes seemed to grow larger than plates, “and I’d like to invest in your cabaret.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those fics that will pretty much be a chaptered fic hahahaha i haven't figured things out yet so don't expect it to pop up right away lmao. also, had i tagged jeonghan, y'all would guess the character already hahahaha.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> [Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, P!NK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
